Model Family
by Warped09
Summary: Bella Swan is a super model living in NYC. She meets businessman Emmett Cullen. He is gorgeous and funny. He also has two little surprises. Join their journey in finding love and becoming a family. Hoping its better than it sounds! Review please :


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND STORY LINE.**

I, Isabella Marie Swan, happen to be one of America's most sought after models. But I must insist everyone call me Bella. I live an elite world of paparazzi, designer clothes, and flashy things. My life hasn't always been a big basket of sunshine though. I have baggage. All through growing up my mother was abusive. She always told me I was worthless and would never amount to anything. Needless to say, I proved her wrong.

The day I turned 16 something changed for me. I grew taller, my chest finally filled out, I lost my "baby" fat, and my facial features became more prominent. I also decided it was time for a change in scenery. I moved all the way across the United States to Seattle, Washington to live with my father. My dad is a physical trainer for the Seattle Seahawks, so he was well off. I went to a large high school and although I was in no way invisible anymore or a loner, I still wouldn't consider myself Mrs. Popular.

My life changed completely in a single day. I went to the mall with my friend Angela. We had just been through half the mall and were headed to the food court to refuel. There was a woman standing outside Hollister I would later come to know as Heidi Jacobsen. She asked if I would be interested in coming to audition to be part of her agency. I didn't think I'd actually get a callback. I quickly climbed the modeling ladder and the rest is history.

Now here I am. Living in New York City with my glamorous modeling life. I had tried to stay in Seattle, but after breaking off my engagement I decided I needed a change in scene. So I got my penthouse in New York and hoped for something, anything, to change.

Luckily, with moving, I get to be closer to the best friend I've made since becoming a supermodel. Alice Whitlock. She is the greatest. Fiercely loyal, speaks her mind, and knows a good time. She has been named by all the top magazines "Pixie Queen of Fashion". She started her own line when she was 19 and it has grown and expanded. She set the bar and is an inspiration to many. She is married to Jasper Whitlock. He is perfect for her. The yin to her yang. He is calm, cool, and collected when she needs it, but he still knows how to party. I love them both to pieces. They are my family.

Which is how I got here at this particular moment. Alice had begged me to come to this charity event, for she feared I had no social life. Mostly true. I didn't mind all that much because it was for a good cause and I was feeling giving. Of course Alice had insisted on dressing me and hiring the best hair and makeup team on the upper east side. I must say we did look hott. Alice's hair was in an elegant bun/twist. My hair was left in cascading curls and waves down my back. All three of us arrived together in their town car.

The best of the best were there. It all kind of reminded me of high school. There were the gossip ladies all hurdled together spewing out the latest dish. There were the businessmen who I related more to the jock clan. There were the do- gooders who organized these parties. I related those to the student council, teachers pets. Alice, Jasper, and I liked to float around between the down to earth ones who mostly occupied to dance floor or tables. Ali and Jazz decided to go waltz so I hit the bar.

"Gin martini,please." the bartender shot me a warm smile and got to work preparing the beverage as I gazed on to see my best friends glide gracefully across the floor. The string quartet really was talented. Whoever put this together should be proud. I heard my drink slide across the counter. "Thanks."

As I turned back around to head back to my table I found my body collide into a rather tall mans chest. He was very muscular. I could see that even through the tuxedo. I looked up to see a grinning, gorgeous man.

"Oh, shoot," I laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Luckily my drink had stayed where it belonged, in my cup.

"No need for apologies. It seems I've never met you before? I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen. You are?"

"Oh yes. I'm Bella Swan. Very nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Likewise, Ms. Swan." He really was rather attractive. He had beautiful green eyes with very short dirty blonde hair. And my goodness those dimples.

"Would you care to join me back at my table?" I asked. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't extremely attracted to this god standing before me.

He smirked and nodded. I motioned for him to follow me. Grinning from ear to ear.

"So I haven't seen you around here. New to the area?" he questioned.'

"Something like that," I responded. "I've been living here for about three months, but I mostly have either been out of town or staying out of the public eye."

"Paparazzi, aye?" he chuckled.

"Pretty much."

We were then interrupted by the crackle of a microphone being turned on and someone tap it. It was Victoria James, the social climber herself. She only does things she thinks will boost her popularity. She hates me and the feeling is mutual.

"Excuse me; may I have your attention please?" Her voice can only be compared to a squealing piglet getting chased by muddy kids at a state fair. Basically, her voice is horrendous. "The DAR would like to thank you all so much for coming out for this month's charity ball." People clapped politely. "We'd also like to give a special thanks to Mr. Emmett Cullen for donating the largest amount tonight." This time the clapping was louder and came mostly from the female population. "I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening." Victoria flashed everyone one last smile and got off stage, heading straight to the bar.

"Ohhhh so top contributor, huh?" I turned my attention back to him, a teasing smile grazing my lips.

"What can I say, I like children," He grinned again. Oh yes, this particular event was for building schools in third world countries.

I turned to see Alice flop into her chair not so gracefully. She looked tired. Jasper's entire face lit up when he noticed Emmett as he took the seat next to me.

"Emmett, man! Didn't expect to see you are. I assumed you'd be at the office or out of town on business! How you been?"

"Been great Jasper. I've actually been cutting back on my hours there."

"Oh, that's good. How are you're girls?" How do they even know each other?

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Wonderful. Sophia is doing very well in school and cheerleading and Delilah just started ballet." Who the hell were they?

"Aw I really want to see them soon. I haven't seen either in months. How's... Tanya?" Jasper said clearing his throat. He said her name with obvious distaste. Emmett's face smoothed out showing no emotion, but I could see anger and hate in his eyes.

"Gone. We divorced a few months ago actually," he replied. Luckily, there was no sadness. Only extreme dislike.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be," Emmett interrupted. "She was a little witch anyway. She was an awful wife, mother, and person in general."

Jasper nodded in agreement, then looked at me as if he never even realized I was there. He probably hadn't. "Hey Bellsy, enjoying the party?'

I giggled. "Yes, I am Jazzy. Are YOUUU enjoying the party?"

He chuckled and nodded once more. All of a sudden Alice appeared out of nowhere. Where had she gone anyway? She looked at Jasper expectantly then deliberately switched her eyes to Emmett

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Emmett, this is my wife, Alice. Alice, this is Emmett." He announced proudly.

"I've heard so much about you!" Alice squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Likewise," Emmett laughed. It was a pretty comical sight to see considering he was sitting down and Alice was barely up to his head even standing.

"And it would appear you've met Bella here."

Emmett turned back to me and smiled. "Indeed."

I smiled back, but now seemed like a good time to get down to business. "So, how do you two know each other? Who is Sophia? And Delilah? And Tanya?"

Both men grimaced. Emmett decided to speak up. "Jasper and I grew up together. We went to the same junior high and high school. Sophia and Delilah are my daughters. Tanya is my odious ex-wife," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Wow. Daughters? How old?" I asked. Off to the side Alice and Jasper were having their own conversation in hushed whispers. We had complete privacy for the most part.

"Sophia is 10. Delilah is 4," he glowed with pride, happiness, and love. It was adorable actually. "Would you like to see a picture?"

"I'd love to," I said excitedly. He pulled out the latest iPhone from his tux inside pocket and tapped it a few times. When he handed it over, smiling back at me were two very beautiful little girls. They had different features but you could definitely see the family resemblance. The older one, Sophia, had beautiful blonde hair with green eyes like her father's. Her hair was in carefree curls down her back. She may have one on of the most gorgeous 10 year olds I've ever seen. Delilah was also very beautiful. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her skin had a natural tan that women all over would kill for.

"They're stunning," I said as I turned to look at his beaming face, which was a lot closer considering we had been staring down at the tiny screen.

"They are," he agreed as he took his phone back and put it back in his inside jacket pocket. "Kind of a lot like you." He winked and I got those cheesy butterflies in my stomach as well is that stupid blush on my cheeks. Emmett Cullen... was stunning.

**AN: Sooo what did you think? I haven't written anything in AGES so I may be a little rusty. I also just kind of wrote and didn't edit much, so sorry if there are many errors. As for characters, Emmett looks like Kellan Lutz does normally. Same for Alice and Ashley Greene. I imagine Delilah to look like Kinley Rice from Toddlers in Tiaras. Sophia is like a younger version of Brittany Snow. When I initially envisioned this fic Sophia was a teenager but I didn't want to make Emmett that old. Anywayyyy.. Did you like? Should I continue? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
